DESCUBRIENDO EL PARAÍSO
by A.BellaCullen
Summary: ONE SHOT. Bella y Edward hace seis meses que salen, ahora Bella quiere romper esa barrera de timidez e inseguridad para dejar paso a la pasión.


Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**DESCURBIENDO EL PARAÍSO  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

Escuché el estruendo que se formó en clase antes de que el profesor se despidiese, a causa del sonido del timbre anunciando la finalización de la jornada, recogí mis cosas del pupitre un poco nerviosa, hoy era el día. Me colgué mi mochila en la espalda y escuché a Alice llamarme.

-¿Dónde vas tan rápido?

-Edward me está esperando. - Alice solo asintió, con un poco de picardía.

A mis 17 años, y sabiendo todo lo que sabía de la prima de Edward, no me había pasado desapercibida esa mirada… Alice era muy espabilada, llevaba saliendo con Jasper desde los 14 años, y cuando me contó que al día siguiente de estar saliendo con él había perdido su virginidad estuve riñéndola por un buen tiempo.

¿Cómo era posible? Aunque bueno, después de todo no le había salido mal. Jasper no se había burlado de ella y llevaban saliendo felizmente 3 años.

Puse los ojos en blanco antes de girarme y salir en busca de mi novio. Edward y yo hacía 6 meses que habíamos comenzado a salir, todo había sido demasiado inocente entre los dos. Conocía a Edward desde los 12 años y desde entonces quedé prendada por su infinita belleza, su educación, su cultura, la forma que tenía de mirarme, por la manera en la que despeinaba su cabello broncíneo cada vez que estaba nervioso… eran muchas cosas.

No me enteré que él sentía lo mismo que yo hasta bien pasados mis 14, pero como siempre, nada es perfecto y los dos éramos bastante tímidos, por lo que nos costó mucho declarar lo que sentíamos y expresarlo, igualmente sabía que Charlie nunca hubiese aceptado que le hubiese llevado novio a los 16, mucho menos a los 14, pero el miedo de que él pudiese enamorarse de otra chica a causa de que yo no era lo suficientemente valiente como para confesarle lo que sentía muchas veces me mataba.

Me mordí el labio cuando vi como me esperaba recargado en la puerta de su Volvo. Como siempre resplandecía junto a su coche. Me acerqué a paso normal, pero parecía que nunca iba a llegar a él. El tiempo había mejorado con diferencia su rostro, algo difícil, pero ahora sus facciones estaban más marcadas, hacía bastante que su barba ya había comenzado a salirle y me encantaba rozar mi mejilla sintiéndola.

-Hola.- Saludó recibiéndome entre sus brazos.

-Hola.- Me alcé de puntillas para besarle.

Un beso inocente, que como en muchas otras ocasiones, se fue tornando cada vez más insistente sin dejar la dulzura de lado, hasta el punto en el que pensé que había perdido completamente el sentido, si no fuera porque él mismo se separó, sujetándome con fuerza. Me sonrojé al ser consciente de mi estado una vez más.

-Bella. - Murmuró sonriéndome tiernamente.

-Lo… siento.- Dije mirándole con cara de disculpa. Él rió musicalmente.

-No pasa nada. - Susurró apoyando su frente en la mía. - ¿Cómo ha ido tu clase?

-Bien, un poco aburrida, ya sabes. ¿Hace mucho tiempo que has salido?

-No, prácticamente acabo de llegar, iba a esperarte por los pasillos, pero… - Me alcé de puntillas para besarle en los labios, si quería conseguir lo que tanto deseaba tenía que cambiar mi comportamiento, además deseaba besarlo, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Intenté recordar respirar, coger el aire y luego soltarlo, pero las sensaciones que Edward me causaba muchas veces eran tan indescriptibles e inexplicables que parecía olvidar que me encontraba en frente del instituto con un montón de adolescentes saliendo de clase. Edward se separó de mi con una risita.

-Veo que Bella no pierde el tiempo. - Emmet, el hermano mayor de Edward, pasó a nuestro lado dándole un manotazo juguetón al mismo en el hombro, quien le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Podrías callarte? - Preguntó Edward molesto.

-Solo bromeaba con mi cuñadita. - Elevé las cejas. - ¿Cómo estás, Bella?

-Muy bien, a ti también te veo muy bien. - Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Eso es porque Rose ha aceptado por fin viajar conmigo cuando nos graduemos.

Típico en Emmett. El hermano de Edward arrancó su Jeep y salió del parking del instituto dejándonos a Edward y a mi, la gente se había dispersado bastante y ya quedaba bastante poca.

-Bueno…. Creo que nos espera un trabajo de biología. - _Y una pequeña sorpresa_, pensé en mi fuero interno.

El viaje en el Volvo de Edward a mi casa se me hizo bastante corto. Era una de esas chicas que prácticamente se volvía un flan cuando se proponía enfrentarse a algo que jamás había hecho, y es que me encontraba tan nerviosa… Sabía que Edward me quería, pero también era consciente de que no era la chica más atractiva y mucho menos guapa del instituto, por lo que esas razones siempre provocaban que me sintiera algo insegura conmigo misma y eso, por consiguiente, a veces repercutía en mi relación con Edward.

-¿Y Charlie? - Preguntó Edward sorprendido cuando pasó al interior de mi casa y vio todas las luces y el televisor apagado.

-Emm… está trabajando.

Edward asintió y me siguió en silencio hasta mi dormitorio, en cuanto llegué encendí el ordenador, mi intención no era lanzarme a él como una desesperada, tampoco era lo que buscaba, no quería un _calentón_, por suerte teníamos toda la tarde y parte de la noche_. _Sabía con certeza que Charlie no vendría hasta media noche porque me lo había avisado, estaba investigando la muerte sospechosa de un guarda jurado, por lo que sabía perfectamente que llegaría tarde.

-Pareces algo nerviosa. - Murmuró poniéndose las gafas que utilizaba para estudiar, me mordí el labio.

-No, para nada, simplemente quiero acabar ya con este estúpido trabajo.

-Pensaba que te gustaba biología. - Dijo sonriendo, mientras tecleaba alguna palabra para buscar en Google que no alcancé a mirar porque solo podía observar su perfecto perfil. Reí nerviosamente.

-Ya sabes por qué me gusta biología. - Contesté notando como mis mejillas se encendían y mirando la pantalla, la cual trataba de buscar resultados para la búsqueda "Glúcidos". Noté su mirada sobre mi rostro.

-Me gusta que me lo recuerdes. - Me odié por ser capaz de sonrojarme más. - ¿Me lo dices? - Preguntó mimoso.

-Es la única clase que compartimos, por esa única razón me encanta. - Dije en un suspiro, seleccionando uno de los resultados de la búsqueda, me besó en la mejilla.

El trabajo nos llevó más tiempo del que me había imaginado, pero igualmente terminamos con bastante tiempo de sobra para pasar a mi plan, o al menos intentarlo. Edward suspiró, desperezándose y separándose, con la silla en la que se sentaba, del escritorio.

-Por fin. - Reí ante su gesto.

-¿Estás contento porque ya no habrá excusas para que tengas que venir a casa? - Sonrió observándome y llegando, sentado en su silla, a mi lado.

-No, por eso no, pero no puedo negar que deseaba acabar este trabajo. - Aseguró entrelazando nuestras manos y acercando su rostro más al mío. - Míralo por el lado positivo. - Susurró. - Al menos queda tiempo para nosotros.

Y me besó, un beso tierno y dulce, como a los que me tenía acostumbrada. Hundí mis dedos en su cabello sintiendo una vez más la textura que desprendían, tan suaves y sedosos, tan desordenados. Rocé con las mismas sus pequeñas orejas y acabé con cada una de mis manos en un hombro.

Solo me separé por un segundo, nerviosa, aun no había hecho nada, ni siquiera me había atrevido, pero quería hacerlo, había estado soñando con algo así desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Edward me sonreía como siempre aun con las gafas puestas, con aquella devoción e infinito amor que me profesaba. Sonreí yo también y volví a juntar nuestros labios, aquellas sensaciones podían algún día hacerme perder el entendimiento. Intenté buscar en mi mente un hueco de razón para medir mis movimientos, no quería asustarlo y tampoco quería provocar una falsa idea de lo que pretendía.

Deslicé con mucha suavidad a la vez que nuestras lenguas se encontraban una de mis manos por su fuerte torso, notando por encima del suéter los músculos que lo formaban, haciéndolo suspirar contra mi rostro. Sentí su mano en mi espalda aferrarme con más fuerza contra él, aunque aún así era bastante incómodo ya que todavía nos encontrábamos sentados en nuestras sillas, por lo que sin dejar de besarlo, con el objetivo de que no viera mi obvio sonrojo, me levanté de mi lugar para sentarme a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Me sentí valiente solo por aquel gesto, nunca era tan atrevida, y el que Edward no me rechazara, inconscientemente, me había dado fuerzas para seguir con mi finalidad. Poco a poco aquel beso se fue intensificando, podía sentir sus brazos rodearme con fuerza mientras mis manos no cesaban de acariciar sus mechones broncíneos, su cuello y su torso por encima de su suéter.

Noté como su respiración aumentaba más rápido, algo que por un momento me hizo dudar en si seguir o no. Realmente era la primera vez que había intentado algo así con Edward y la única en toda mi vida, quería dar la talla y precisamente no sabía muy bien qué tenía que hacer. Los besos de Edward estaban quemándome lentamente y podía notar como mi intimidad comenzaba a humedecerse y latir.

Quería tocar su virilidad, pero no quería parecer una calentona, quería comprobar si yo realmente le excitaba como mujer, pero aquel simple gesto de pasar mi mano de la cinturilla de su pantalón a su miembro, aunque solo fuese por sobre el pantalón, me llenaba de inseguridades. ¿Cómo debería hacerlo? No tenía ninguna experiencia con los hombres, y aunque sabía perfectamente que Edward tampoco había estado con nadie también sabía que su sublimidad llegaría a ese punto y que probablemente me haría sentir viva, más de lo que ya me hacía sentir.

Decidí separarme de sus labios y deslicé mis labios por su mejilla, paseando por su mandíbula y llegando a su cuello. Casi me pegó un síncope cuando escuché como jadeaba en mi oído, entonces no me lo pensé más y bajé mi mano a su miembro, siempre muy tímidamente casi rozando la tela, no quería hacerle daño.

Soltó un breve gemido que me obligó a responder con otro. Había sonado exquisito escuchar su gemido. Se tensó al instante poniendo cada una de sus manos en mis brazos, provocando así que dejara de rozarlo y me miró a los ojos fijamente y sorprendido.

-Bella, por favor. - Suspiré y me entristecí al instante.

-Lo siento… - Y nos quedamos callados durante algunos minutos, pero yo sabía la razón de su rechazo, me la estaba repitiendo mentalmente desde que me había mirado con aquellos ojos esmeraldas y no me pude callar así como tampoco pude evitar sonrojarme - Sé que no soy lo bastante atractiva, pero yo pensé que tal vez… - Sus dedos se posaron sobre mis labios callándome.

-Shh. - Edward me sonreía. - ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez? - Me acarició la mejilla, aun me encontraba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. - Eres hermosa. - Le quité las gafas y las puse sobre el escritorio, quería observar mejor sus ojos, para ver si realmente era sincero. - Eres la chica más hermosa que jamás he conocido. - Sonreí ante sus palabras, pero aun así no estaba contenta, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y escondí mi rostro en el mismo.

-¿Entonces por qué me rechazas? - Edward rió nervioso, deshizo nuestro abrazo y volvió a mirarme estudiándome con la mirada.

-¿Tú… quieres hacerlo? - Creo que no dejé de estar colorada en ningún momento, por lo que ya me daba igual expresarme.

-Claro… ¿Qué pensabas que estaba haciendo? Te deseo. - Aseguré poniendo mi mano en su mejilla la cual se elevó junto a la misma cuando me volvió a sonreir. -¿Tú… no?

No me dijo nada, me cogió de la mano y me obligó a levantarme con él, volvió a mirarme a los ojos y suspiró, inclinándose un poco más a mi.

-No sabes lo difícil que es controlarme cuando estamos juntos. - Negó con la cabeza. - Sobretodo aquí, en tu habitación, haciendo un trabajo mientras sé que Charlie está ahí abajo al acecho en todo momento. - Susurró apoyando finalmente su frente en la mía, hizo una mueca. - Bueno… a excepción de hoy. Bella, no quiero que pienses que juego contigo, no te voy a negar que te deseo, ni si quiera puedo hacerlo porque te estaría mintiendo. -La mano que no estaba entrelazada con la mía se aferró a mi cintura. - Te quiero, y no quiero presionarte, quiero que pase cuando tú estés preparada, no deseo que lo hagas por mi, ¿entendido?- Sus palabras me enternecieron. Sonreí y me separé mirando hacia mi cama.

Lo estiré de la mano y me senté en el colchón, volviendo a estirarle de la misma para que él también lo hiciera. Había dicho que me deseaba, yo también lo deseaba a él, ¿entonces por qué esperar? Ansiaba tenerlo entre mis brazos y sentirme entre los suyos.

-Quiero hacerlo. - Edward me miró indeciso, temeroso. Le sonreí. - No lo hago solo por ti, te deseo Edward. - Él agachó la cabeza por lo que dejé de observar sus ojos.

-No es eso… - Murmuró con voz trémula.

-¿Entonces? - Pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Levantó el rostro de golpe estirándose de su cabello con la mano libre, ya que la otra seguía entrelazada con la mía. No pude evitar sonrojarme al ver que él lo había hecho.

-Yo… nunca he hecho algo así, no sé que hacer… - Agachó la cabeza. - No quiero hacerte daño.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, él avergonzado, yo asombrada y deslumbrada por sus razones y por el infinito amor que sentía hacia mi. Edward era el ser humano menos egoísta que jamás había conocido, no pensaba en él, únicamente pensaba en mi bienestar. Posé mi mano en su mejilla con la intención de que reaccionase y volviera a mirarme, al menos su sonrojo había desaparecido.

Decidí no hablar, suspiré mirando sus labios y los presioné con los míos, notando de nuevo su suavidad y dulzura, porque a pesar de que Edward había sido el único chico con el que me había besado, podía adivinar que ningún otro me haría sentir lo que él me provocaba con tan solo un roce.

No muy convencido empezó a devolverme el beso, lentamente. Me deshice de su mano entrelazada solo para acunar su rostro y me fui tumbando en mi cama, de manera que él quedase sobre mí, pero mis pies aun quedaban fuera del colchón como los suyos.

-Quiero saber cuánto me deseas. - Susurré contra sus labios. Edward no me dejó de mirar cuando volvió a besarme, por lo que yo tampoco cerré los ojos. Entonces se separó. - Edwa…

No terminé de decir su nombre ya que me había quitado los zapatos, así como los suyos y me había cogido para tumbarme completamente en la cama y quedar sobre mí, esta vez tumbados por completo, abrí mis piernas para dejarle un hueco y poder sentirlo mejor.

-Te deseo tonta, más de lo que te imaginas.- Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Sonreí en respuesta y volví a besarle.

Deslicé mis manos a lo largo de su espalda hasta la parte más estrecha por donde pude meterlas bajo su suéter con la intención de tocar su piel. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero las pocas veces habían sido demasiado escasas, todo por mi timidez. No me detuve y seguí subiendo por la misma, notando el calor que desprendía mientras subía a la vez su prenda.

Edward no paró de besarme en ningún momento, tuve que separarme yo para poder quitarle el suéter, con su ayuda, sin dejar de observar su pecho perfectamente esculpido por los Dioses. Su piel pálida y sus músculos bien definidos lo hacían parecerse a alguna especie de ser irreal que ni yo mismo sabría darle nombre.

Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta que sus ojos se habían posado en mi rostro con una sonrisa traviesa, me había pillado y aunque no podía arrepentirme de mirarlo, la vergüenza porque me pillara mirando aquella zona con suma atención me sobrecogió. Se acercó a mi oído y soltó unas risitas mientras sus manos iban a cada lado de mi cadera, encontrando el final de mi blusa y comenzándola a desabotonar desde abajo, mientras mis manos volvían a su cabello.

No pude evitar jadear por la sensación conjunta de sus dedos rozando la piel expuesta de mi abdomen a medida que iba desabotonando mi prenda y de los besos que le estaba otorgando a mi cuello. ¿Jamás lo había hecho? ¡Parecía mucho más seguro de lo que yo lo estaba! ¡Me estaba volviendo loca!

Se separó de mi solo para abrir por completo mi prenda y me sentí una vez más insegura cuando mi busto, aun recogido por el sujetador blanco que llevaba quedó ante su mirada. Me elevé un poco para que él me quitara la blusa y sonrió dulcemente haciendo que me sonrojara al ver como observaba con detenimiento mis pechos.

Cerré los ojos intentando apartar esa imagen, ¿sonreía así porque eran pequeños? Preferí no seguir observándolo, entonces su mano ardiente se colocó una vez más en mi mejilla para acariciarla y me besó la comisura de los labios, para descender por mi cuello, me estremecí por completo.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia y bajaron por su espalda hasta la cinturilla de sus boxers, los cuales sobresalían del pantalón. Pasé las mismas por su cintura mientras Edward repartía besos por todo mi rostro y llegué por su abdomen hasta el botón de sus jeans. Con extremado nerviosismo dejé el botón fuera del ojal y bajé la cremallera, provocando que Edward soltara un bufido en mi oído cuando sin ninguna intención rocé con un dedo su duro miembro.

Me mordí el labio, nunca me había imaginado cuan duro podría estar el pene de un hombre. Entonces una duda más me vino a la mente, ¿Sería muy grande? El hecho de no saber cómo era, porque obviamente yo nunca se lo había visto, me llenó de completa curiosidad. Comencé a bajar sus pantalones con las manos hasta que ya no llegué y me ayudé con los pies.

Podía notar como mi respiración cada vez aumentaba más a medida que Edward elevaba sus besos de intensidad y sus labios descubrían más zonas de mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en el principio de la tela de mi sujetador. Estaba volviéndome loca porque los lamiera, lo necesitaba, el dolor que se alojaba en mis pezones era casi insoportable.

Mientras seguía bajando por mi abdomen y yo era incapaz de mantenerme quieta en la cama, sus manos me iban desabrochando mi pantalón para deshacerse al fin de él y quedarme únicamente en mis prendas interiores, entonces Edward volvió a subir hasta mi rostro para volver a besarme.

-Te quiero. - Susurró contra mis labios. No sé si fue el momento, el sentir sus manos, sus labios, su cuerpo sobre el mío, no sé si fue una simple reacción de mi cuerpo o simplemente aquellas dos palabras pero mi cuerpo se estremeció y mi corazón comenzó a latir más apresuradamente.

-Yo también. - Contesté entre besos.

Gemí cuando noté como su miembro se frotaba contra mi muy húmeda feminidad aun sobre nuestras prendas. Sentí pudor por la humedad que sentía en mi entrepierna, pero es que lo que mi novio me estaba haciendo sentir era indescriptible y era inevitable que mi cuerpo reaccionase de tal manera.

Edward siseó cuando su mano se abrió paso por la tela de mis braguitas y tocó mi humedad. Me quedé sin saber qué decir, tampoco habíamos hablado mucho, pero no sabía si tenía que disculparme por ello, aunque solo un gesto me hizo saber que estaba bastante equivocada. Sus dientes mordisquearon el lóbulo de mi oreja de manera tan incitante que no pude evitar gemir al notar la atención que le estaba dando a mi centro, aunque había una parte en especial que llamaba a gritos su atención y no estaba siendo bien atendida.

Me retorcí de placer cuando al fin la encontró y en un movimiento de extremada locura por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo presioné su trasero con las dos manos provocando que nuestras caderas chocasen y logrando que Edward soltase también un gemido.

Ante tal gesto, aparentemente confiado y que yo sabía perfectamente que había sido un reflejo de mi locura hacía él, Edward se deshizo de mi sujetador, dejándome por completo desnuda de cintura para arriba. Sus manos, que habían dejado de atender a mi centro, se habían colocado en cada uno de mis pechos con suma delicadeza mientras que su miembro, aun resguardado en sus boxers, se frotaba con mi intimidad.

A partir de aquel momento los jadeos eran incesantes y algún que otro gemido salía de nuestros labios, parecía estar en una nube a varios kilómetros por encima de la tierra. Pegué un gritito cuando sentí como sus dientes mordisqueaban uno de mis pezones, alternándolo con el otro.

No pude evitar agarrar su cabello con mis manos e inclinar mi cabeza hacia delante buscando poder besarlo en algún lugar de su perfecta anatomía.

Podía notar el dolor de mi entrepierna, necesitaba más atención por lo que quise bajarme las braguitas pero sus manos me lo impidieron y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Bella. - Pronunció mi nombre casi sin aire en un murmullo. - ¿De verdad… quieres hacerlo? - Acaricié su mejilla y asentí.

-Te necesito. Hazlo ya.

Fue el mismo con una pequeña sonrisa quien me quitó la última prenda que estorbaba en mi cuerpo, rozó con una de sus manos una de mis nalgas haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran, pero de repente su caricia cesó y los abrí. Estaba pensativo y su ceño se había fruncido, estaba temiendo ya que se arrepintiera de algo, por lo que subí mis manos por sus brazos y acuné su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? - Pregunté confusa.

-Bella, yo… no tengo… - Su rostro se enrojeció. Me reí por la situación, estábamos a punto de acabar de una vez por todas de unirnos y a él no se le había ocurrido otra cosa más que sonrojarse. - Yo no sabía que iba a pasar esto y no tengo… preservativo. - Sonreí tiernamente.

-Edward… tomo anticonceptivos desde hace años para regular mi regla. - La expresión de su rostro se suavizó dejándome más tranquila y me besó una vez más acariciando mi cuerpo mientras yo acababa de quitarle sus boxers.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, mientras Edward una vez más se había entretenido con mis pechos, cuando noté la extensión de su miembro entre mis muslos. Aun no lo había visto, pero tenía pinta de ser bastante grande, sabía que me iba a doler, lo sabía, pero no me importaba.

En un movimiento que califiqué como ágil viniendo de mi, nos giré a Edward y a mi, aunque sabía perfectamente que si no hubiese sido por él quizás nos hubiésemos caído de mi pequeña cama. Ahora era yo la que estaba sobre él, encarcelándolo con mi cuerpo, me incliné para besarlo en los labios, trazando un camino hasta llegar a su pecho fuerte, suave, duro, perfecto.

Sabía que no debería asombrarme por su innata perfección, pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando mis manos y mis labios recorrían cada ápice de su gloriosa anatomía. Levanté mi rostro en cuanto llegué a su vientre con la intención de observar su masculinidad. Quedé asombrada, había escuchado a Alice hablar de _penes_, pero jamás había visto uno, lo más parecido que había visto a de estos era en los libros de biología y ni siquiera eran reales. Era mucho más de lo que me había podido imaginar, era tan grande… y por desgracia un cosquilleo temeroso comenzó a alojarse en mi estómago. Me odié por un segundo, por pensar en que no sería capaz de soportarlo, pero era él… Edward.

Me sonrojé en cuanto noté como Edward se sentaba en la cama, sosteniendo mi rostro. No quise hablar, tampoco permití que mi vergüenza aflorara aún más porque él me dijese algo, así que lo besé olvidándome de nuevo de todo.

Suavemente Edward se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo dejándome una vez más bajo el suyo, sabía lo que me esperaba, quería pensar que esto no sería nada, que el dolor pasaría, que duraría solo unos segundos, pero lamentablemente yo sabía que no sería así. No obstante, tampoco podía negar por otra parte, la necesidad que estaba sintiendo por sentirlo en mí, yo quería probar esa sensación, quería sentir como aquella parte de su cuerpo se movía dentro del mío, quería que él formase parte de mí y yo formar parte de él…

Esto no lo hacía por él, lo hacía por mi, en realidad yo quería hacerlo. Acarició mis mejillas, con los codos apoyados a cada lado de mi cabeza y me miró intensamente, dejando al descubierto todos los sentimientos que sentía hacía mi… y me sentí mejor, sí, mucho mejor.

Sus ojos, color esmeralda, me miraban intentando descifrar mis pensamientos, pero yo podía ver en los suyos el amor, la fascinación, la excitación, el temor a lo desconocido… daba la impresión de que su mirada esmeraldina era transparente, podía ver la indecisión también abrirse paso, pero no lo permití. Besé sus labios tiernamente con la respiración por las nubes al igual que la suya y subí mis caderas tímidamente, intentándole comunicar con ese gesto lo que quería.

No dijo nada, solo me miró abriendo paso en sus labios a una pequeña sonrisa a la cual contesté y pasando su mano entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a su miembro. Mis gemidos resonaron por toda la habitación cuando noté como la punta de su miembro desfilaba por mis pliegues en busca del lugar correspondiente, entonces se detuvo y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos entrecerrados. Él también había disfrutado aquel simple roce.

Sentí una pequeña presión en mi centro y solté todo el aire de mis pulmones, Edward se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien? - Susurró con la mandíbula tensa, sonreí asintiendo, me aferré con las uñas a su espalda, y escondí mi rostro en su cuello esperando lo peor.

Volvió a ejercer más presión y noté un dolor punzante, demasiado doloroso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a reunirse en mis ojos, mas no quise abrirlos, tendría que rechazarlas, no iba a arruinar el momento, mi cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más a medida que Edward empujaba hasta que paró y fue entonces cuando no pude evitar soltar un gemido cargado de dolor.

-_Maldición. - _Lo escuché murmurar con la intención de salir de mi cuerpo, pero no lo dejé, presioné mis piernas en sus caderas, haciéndole saber mi deseo. -¿Te duele? - Preguntó angustiado observándome directamente a los ojos. Hice el esfuerzo por sonreír, aún hablaba tenso.

-Quédate así, no te muevas. - Pedí rozando sus labios con los míos. - Te quiero.

Le besé, intentando seducirle, intentando no hacer notar mi dolor. Mis manos se relajaron y volvieron a acariciar su espalda, su trasero… hasta me permití presionarlo, logrando que él volviera a sisear.

Sus manos una vez más cobraron vida para llevarme al cielo de nuevo, acariciando la piel de mi rostro, de mis brazos, de mis pechos, de mi cintura…

-Eres tan suave… - Murmuró entrecortadamente en mi oreja.

Entonces noté como el dolor apaciguaba y otra vez mi cuerpo se recomponía, sintiendo aquel goce inexplicable, comencé a mover mis caderas, Edward se separó para mirarme sorprendido y le sonreí pícaramente, sintiéndome bien conmigo misma.

Noté como él se movía dejando salir su erección para luego introducirla de nuevo, gemí sin poder evitarlo, esto comenzaba a estar mucho mejor. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos cerrados fuertemente y su mandíbula tensa, la acaricié, provocando que él escondiera su rostro en mi cuello. Removí mis caderas buscando fricción.

-Bella… - Llamó con voz contenida.

-Edward… muévete por favor. - Supliqué.

-Es que… - Bufó.

-¿Qué? - Él seguía con el rostro escondido en mi cuello.

-No voy a aguantar mucho más. - Murmuró apenado.

No pude evitar reír.

-Vamos tonto, no pienses en mi.

Esta vez se irguió para mirarme avergonzado, volví a mover mis caderas, insistente, bufó y se movió lenta pero tortuosamente. Sus jadeos, mezclados con algunos gemidos se hicieron sonoros acompañando a los míos. Me sentía en una nube, en una gran nube de algodón con Edward a mi lado, comenzaba a sentir partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía que existían, pero entonces Edward gimió fuerte y pude sentir su semen en mi interior, había llegado dejándome a las puertas del cielo.

Mi entrepierna dolía y no era para menos, había estado a pocos segundos de sentir algo tan maravilloso… pero no podía culparlo, no cuando tenía la visión de su cabello frente a mi rostro, su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho y su cuerpo respiraba agitadamente.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó, irguiendo la cabeza para mirarme y se quitó de encima mía, me acosté de costado, al igual que él, apretando mis piernas para intentar tranquilizar aquello…

-No te preocupes… tenemos tiempo para perfeccionarlo. Aun nos queda mucho camino, conocer nuestros cuerpos… nuestros puntos clave…

-Pero te he arruinado la fiesta, debes pensar que soy…

-Shh… - Lo besé acariciando su mejilla. - Eres mi vida, y no consentiré que nadie se meta con ella. - Sonrió.

Nos abrazamos y comenzamos a besarnos, el dolor pareció calmarse, pero mi excitación no quería alejarse demasiado ante las caricias que Edward le propinaba a mi cuerpo. Aunque yo no había llegado, literalmente a mi orgasmo, sentirlo dentro de mi había sido por el momento la mejor experiencia que había vivido. No había palabras para describir como me había sentido al hacer el amor con él, había llenado mi cuerpo de una sensación única y que pretendía, ya que Charlie iba a tardar bastante, repetir.

Estiré a Edward para que quedara sobre mi y continuamos besándonos, acariciándonos hasta que volví a notar su erección, haciendo esta vez que mi intimidad se humedeciese más por el simple hecho de pensar en volver a acogerlo.

Aunque no teníamos experiencia, nos comportábamos de manera más natural, ya sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, sin cohibiciones, sin vergüenza, solo dejándonos llevar… hasta que volví a sentirlo dentro de mi, esta vez dándole una perfecta bienvenida, disfrutando el momento, logrando ver su rostro excitado cada vez que sus caderas chocaban con las mías… y esta vez por fin… llegué al cielo, había muerto y estaba con Edward en el cielo…

-Ahora sí me ha gustado.- Admitió riendo, mientras me observaba de frente, aun con su cuerpo sobre el mío, eliminando uno de los mechones de mi cabello que se había adherido a mi frente a causa del sudor.

-¿Antes no habías disfrutado? - Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, claro que sí. - Me besó la mejilla. - La primera vez ha sido maravillosa, pero esta vez, viéndote a ti… ha sido… - Hizo una mueca. - No tengo palabras para describirlo. -Acaricié su mejilla. - Vamos a tener que trabajar más en biología… Ahora te voy a echar mucho más de menos. - Susurró en mi oído exhalando su aliento y provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Bueno… tenemos un Volvo con cristales tintados… - Me miró temeroso, sabía que tenía muy celoso a su coche, después de todo era el coche de sus sueños hasta el momento. Reí ante su expresión. - No tenemos que utilizarlo si no lo deseas.

-Supongo que podemos… buscar otra alternativa… pero si no la encontramos… vas a visitar a mi Volvo más que de costumbre. - Presionó dulcemente sus labios con los míos, y estuvimos besándonos un rato más.

-Charile no tardará en llegar. - Suspiré resignada.

-Lo sé. Creo que ya debería irme, Carlisle debe estar preguntándose en dónde me he metido. - Lo abracé muy fuerte, deseando que no se apartara esa noche de mi. Él me correspondió con la misma intensidad, dejando un beso en mi cuello y se separó para mirarme.

-Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. - Me sonrojé.

-También lo ha sido para mi.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad lo dejé ir, observé su desnudez cuando se levantó para vestirse, toda aquella perfección había sido mía, solo mía. La euforia me invadió y me levanté de la cama cuando él acababa de coger sus pantalones del suelo para abrazarlo por la espalda. Se giró sonriéndome y me besó.

-Tengo que irme. - Murmuró muy cerca de mis labios con las cejas elevadas.

Sonreí y comencé a vestirme yo también, había sido la mejor tarde de toda mi vida, junto a él, junto a Edward.

-Nos vemos mañana. - Me dijo entre besos frente a la puerta del recibidor.

-Soñaré contigo esta noche. - Le contesté haciendo que chocara con la puerta.

-Yo también. - Murmuró sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, elevándome del suelo para besarme por última vez y me dejó otra vez sobre el suelo. Le abrí la puerta besándole la mejilla a lo que él contestó girándose para darme un último beso con la chaqueta aún en la mano. - Te quiero. - Dijo sonriendo parándose en medio de la escalera.

-Y yo.- Contesté escondiéndome detrás de la puerta. Agité la mano despidiéndome de él.

Se giró y se coló su chaqueta, noté como el frío pasaba acariciando la piel de mi rostro, pero no le perdí de vista hasta que entró en su coche y arrancó para irse. Cerré la puerta y grité de la felicidad que sentía, comenzándome a reír, había sido maravilloso.

* * *

_Sorpresa! jajaja Bueno parece ser, que como no tengo cosas que hacer, nótese mi ironía, me pongo a escribir más que nunca... Bueno, aqui teneis un OS! espero que lo disfruteis... :)_

_En realidad hace un par de semanas que lo empecé, pero es que cuando empiezo algo... tengo que acabarlo... :)_

_Un besitoo_


End file.
